


proper punishment for an angel

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Cock Rings, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Neil's mouth gets him in trouble. What else is new?





	proper punishment for an angel

**Author's Note:**

> ayy what's up my dudes it's me, back with another smut fic, enjoy

Neil had known all day that he was going to get what was coming to him. 

He’d mouthed off at practice today to one of their more difficult teammates, and ever since he’d opened his mouth, Kevin and Andrew had been staring at him heatedly and intensely, like they couldn’t wait to get him alone and spank him. They looked like they wanted to take turns fucking him until Neil couldn’t walk or remember his own name. It was a consequence of Neil talking back to people who liked to instigate fights with him, purely because they knew how easy it was. Dominic was one of their teammates who preferred to stay on Neil’s bad side. 

Of course, he couldn’t know the effect it had on Kevin and Andrew. Only Neil saw the looks on their faces. Andrew constantly called him out for having a temper and being a drama queen, but he couldn’t hide the low flame of desire in his eyes whenever Neil stood up on the court and threw spiteful comments at Dominic. Kevin always got a little annoyed because he  _ insisted  _ that Neil had to be at least somewhat civil with the people they would be playing with for another two years at most, but he usually made an exception when it was Dominic. 

Neil had held nothing back today, and as soon as he’d seen those telltale expressions on his boyfriends’ faces, he knew what was going to happen when they left the court.

When the three of them got home from practice that night, Neil stood by the kitchen in their apartment with his arms behind his back, head down submissively, waiting for his punishment. But he couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face. Andrew moved in front of him and jerked Neil’s chin up, glaring at him. 

“Neil,” he said. “Kevin and I think you need to be punished.” 

A low flutter started in Neil’s stomach. He looked up at Andrew from under his eyelashes. “Yes, sir.” He heard Andrew’s breath hitch at the words. 

Kevin walked forward and put his hand in Neil’s hair, pulling Neil’s head back. Neil bared his neck obediently, and Kevin’s eyes fell to his throat. 

“You have been a very,  _ very  _ bad boy today, Neil. I’ve told you a hundred times to be nice to our teammates. You never listen,” he said, trying to sound genuine. There was a light in Kevin’s green eyes and a flush on his cheeks that made Neil bite his lip. 

“I’m sorry, Kevin,” he said, with his best attempt at demureness. “I didn’t mean to.” 

Andrew scoffed, muscular arms crossed over his chest. “Like hell you didn’t.”

Neil fought off a smile, because of course he meant to mouth off to Dominic. He always did. Mostly, it was because Dominic was an asshole, but partly, it was because of this. The way Andrew and Kevin played with him. 

Neil tried his best to look shy and apologetic, looking down at the ground and bowing his head. “I’m ready for whatever punishment you want to give me. I deserve it.”

This game of submission wasn’t anything new, but it still put a ripple in Neil’s stomach every time they played it. Ever since the three of them had moved in together after they’d all graduated Palmetto, ever since they’d all transferred to the same team, ever since they’d grown more comfortable with each other, with sex and intimacy and closeness, it had become a habit between them. Neil had always been content to let Andrew direct him in matters of sex. When Kevin had joined their relationship after Riko died, the dynamics changed a little - Kevin liked to be the bottom sometimes, and Neil had to learn how to be in control when Andrew wasn’t there to do the job. But when the three of them were together, a unit, Neil most often preferred to let his boyfriends take him how they wanted. Andrew liked the dominance, though as he’d grown to trust Neil and Kevin with his body and his limits, he’d let go of his need to be in constant control. But this was something they all enjoyed. This was their favorite game to play. 

Andrew and Kevin looked at each other as Neil waited. A silent agreement passed between their eyes, and before Neil could do anything, Kevin was picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, Neil’s ass in the air. Kevin delivered a firm spank to his left cheek while Neil squirmed against his back, and Neil couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him. Kevin carried him to the bedroom, Andrew following closely behind. 

Kevin dropped Neil on the giant bed all three of them shared and started tearing Neil’s clothes off without preamble. Andrew reached into the dresser beside the bed and took out the pair of padded handcuffs they kept there. They didn’t use them that often, because they didn’t really need them, but whenever they did put them to use, there was consent from all parties involved, and always safewords in place. They only took the cuffs out when they wanted to have a little fun. 

Tonight, they wanted to have a  _ lot _ of fun. 

Neil let Andrew cuff his hands to the headboard, and nodded when Andrew looked at him to let him know it was okay. But Andrew didn’t stop there. He went to the closet and dug into their collection of sex toys - a collection that just seemed to keep growing - until he found the silk ties they had, the soft creamy ones. After another eager nod from Neil, Andrew tied Neil’s ankles to the other end of the bed. 

Neil was completely naked and tied down. He stared up at Kevin and Andrew, who were both standing over him, looking their fill. They looked at each other again, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Neil was already starting to get hard. He asked shyly - or as shyly as he could manage, which was more like a sarcastic version of shy - “What are you going to do to me?”

Kevin looked down at him and put his hand on Neil’s face, caressing his cheek. His touch was gentle, as it was always was, but the words that came out of his mouth were downright cruel. 

“Bad boys don’t get to come,” he said. “So we’re going to do whatever we want to you, Neil, but you don’t get to come until we say so. And if you come before then, your punishment is going to be worse. Understand?”

Neil bit his lip and nodded. “I understand. I’ll be a good boy now, Kev. I won’t come. I promise.” His cock said otherwise, springing up to full hardness as Kevin ran a hand slowly down Neil’s chest. Neil’s body began to flush with heat, and Kevin raised an eyebrow at Neil’s hard length, a smirk on his face.

Andrew moved back to their collection of sex toys and pulled out a cock ring, that low heat still in his eyes, turning the hazel into molten gold. 

“Just to make sure,” he said flatly. He put the cock ring on Neil, and then stroked a slow finger across the head of Neil’s dick, digging his thumb into the slit. Neil mewled and arched up, tugging at his restraints. Kevin smiled. He pushed his pants down and began stroking himself while Neil watched, staring at Kevin’s cock and licking his lips, his eyes glazed. Andrew took his own cock out and started rubbing himself too, his eyes on Neil. It had been awhile since Andrew had become comfortable with showing Neil and Kevin his pleasure, but Neil still thought it a gift, and he treasured it. He was lucky for this, for them. 

Neil didn’t know what they were going to do to him, but he knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. (Though he did, really - if he said stop at any time, he knew Andrew and Kevin would stop immediately. But he loved playing along.)

“Here’s what your punishment is going to be, Neil,” Kevin said as he stroked himself slowly, wrist twisting around the head of his cock. “Are you listening? Hey, look at me, Neil.” Because Neil was still staring hungrily at both of their cocks, his mouth watering. At the firm tone of Kevin’s voice, he looked up at their faces, eyes wide and earnest. Kevin smiled gently. “We’re both going to come in your mouth, and you have to swallow every last drop. If you let even one escape, we won’t let you come for longer.”

Neil nodded eagerly, his heart beating faster in excitement. “Okay. I’ll swallow it all, I promise.”

Andrew spoke next. “Then we’re going to leave you here until Kevin and I get hard again, and we’re going to come back and come all over you. We’re going to cover you in it. And you’re going to stay like that until we say so.”

Neil arched off the bed a little, whining. “What happens after that?”

Kevin said quietly, “Then we’re going to fill you up. We’re both gonna fuck you, and we’re gonna fill you up with our cum. And you have to keep it there overnight.” Neil moaned, his dick straining against the cock ring, balls tightening, hole clenching at the thought of that. He nodded. 

“Yes, sir,” he moaned desperately. “I will. I promise. I’m ready.”

Andrew trailed one hand over Neil’s leg, still stroking himself with his other hand. Neil shivered, and Kevin used his free hand to run it through Neil’s hair. “You’re gonna be a good boy for us now, aren’t you?”

Neil could only nod. 

“Open up, baby,” Kevin said. Neil obediently opened his mouth. Kevin put the wet tip of his cock to Neil’s lips, stroking himself faster. He moaned and shuddered, and then he was coming in Neil’s mouth. There was a lot of it. Neil felt it land on his tongue and pool in his mouth, and he waited until Kevin milked the last drops of it out before he swallowed. Neil licked his lips and licked around his mouth and chin to get the stray drops that almost escaped. It tasted so good - he loved the taste of Kevin, and he loved the taste of Andrew - and he moaned as he swallowed, already opening his mouth again for Andrew. Kevin pet Neil’s hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Good boy. You didn’t miss any.”

Neil shook his head proudly, a satisfied smile on his face. Kevin trailed fingers down Neil’s neck and chest and tweaked his nipple once, watching the beautiful arch of Neil’s spine off the bed, before he stepped back and let Andrew take his place. 

Andrew put a hand in Neil’s hair and tilted his head back as he positioned his cock against Neil’s open mouth. He looked down at Neil as he stroked himself to the edge, his eyes on Neil’s face, Neil’s eyes wide and sparkling, lashes fluttering, pretty lips open and waiting, and then Andrew was coming with a short groan. Neil was good and didn’t lift his head up to mouth at Andrew’s tip, didn’t try to move from where Andrew’s hand was in his hair, keeping his head in place. He just let Andrew’s come fill his mouth, waiting patiently until Andrew was finished. When Andrew pulled his cock away, Neil closed his eyes and swallowed, then licked his lips again. They were shiny and red, and Andrew couldn’t help leaning down to kiss Neil. Neil tugged at the restraints around his wrists and ankles, his cock twitching again. He was so hard and red, dripping pre-cum onto his belly; but the cock ring was constricting him still, and he didn’t know when it would be allowed to come off. He had no idea how long Andrew and Kevin would drag this out.

Andrew and Kevin both tucked themselves back into their jeans, and then they left Neil on the bed, as promised. Andrew stared at Neil for a few seconds and tortured him with soft, ticklish touches down his body, fingers trailing around his groin but never on his cock. Kevin rubbed and pinched Neil’s nipples until they were red and oversensitive. 

Kevin kissed Neil’s forehead, and Andrew pressed his mouth to Neil’s, the ghost of a smile on his lips, before they left the bedroom and closed the door behind them. 

Neil whimpered, his body warm and tingling, his cock straining and needing release. But he knew he had to be good and stay where he was until Kevin and Andrew came back. He just didn’t know how long that was going to be. 

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. It took a heroic effort to make his cock calm down, but eventually, it did. He could hear the sounds of Andrew and Kevin moving around in the apartment, dishes clattering, and knew they were probably making dinner. Neil wasn’t hungry yet, but he knew he would get there soon. He had no doubt that Kevin and Andrew would take care of him, though. They always did. Neil didn’t worry. 

It felt like an hour or more later - what had to be the longest, most torturous hour of Neil’s life as he wriggled on the bed and whimpered loudly, trying to make his boyfriends hear him - when they finally came back into the bedroom. 

“Hi, baby,” Kevin said. “How are you doing? Are you okay?” He had a glass of water in his hand, and Andrew had a plate of food. They had definitely heard Neil moaning from the bedroom all through dinner, and they had definitely decided to ignore it. Or try to.

“Yes,” Neil said, lifting his head when Kevin held the glass of water against his lips. He opened his mouth when Andrew speared a fork with food from the plate he was carrying and fed it to Neil, who chewed slowly.

“Good,” Kevin said with a gentle smile. “Because we’re far from done yet. Your punishment isn’t over. But first you need to eat.”

They sat with him while Andrew fed Neil, since Neil’s hands were still bound. It was incredibly intimate as Andrew brought the fork to Neil’s lips and watched his mouth close over it, watched Neil chew and swallow, watched his tongue dart out to catch crumbs. Kevin sat on Neil’s other side and ran his hand through Neil’s hair, massaging his scalp. Neil loved when they pampered him like this. He loved being taken care of by them.

When his dinner was done and he’d finished the water, Kevin brought the dishes back to the kitchen. Andrew was going first this time. Neil watched him, his eyes bright and soft and filled with lust and love and trust all at the same time. Andrew took note of Neil’s no-longer-quite-so-hard cock and quirked an eyebrow. He trailed his finger around Neil’s belly button, drawing it up to his nipples and circling around them, dragging it up to Neil’s throat. 

“You’re doing good, Neil,” he said, almost softly. Kevin had come back into the room, and he nodded in agreement. 

“What a good boy you are,” Kevin said gently, his own hand trailing up Neil’s leg. He teased Neil just a little by moving his hand down and circling Neil’s hole with one very light finger, which made Neil arch and gasp. He couldn’t really go anywhere with his restraints holding him down, but he tried as he clenched, his ass lifting off the bed. 

Andrew put a hand over Neil’s mouth to silence his whimpers, and Neil closed his eyes. 

Andrew straddled Neil on the bed. He unzipped his pants to take his cock out. He kept his hand over Neil’s mouth while he stroked himself to full hardness, and Kevin reached behind Andrew to take Neil’s cock in hand. He drew his finger around Neil’s head lightly. Moisture beaded at the tip again as Neil grew fully hard once more. He moaned under Andrew’s hand, his eyes fluttering closed. Kevin tortured Neil’s cock with light, teasing touches that made Neil’s entire body feel electric. 

“Do you want to come, baby?” Kevin asked, velvet soft. Neil almost wanted to say  _ Fuck you  _ because  _ yes, God, of course  _ he wanted to come. But he pursed his lips and kept his mouth shut when Andrew took his hand away. It was a test, and he knew it from the way Andrew was watching him with that look in his eyes. Neil bit his lip and shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I don’t need to come yet. I want to be a good boy and wait until you tell me to.”

That was the answer Kevin was expecting, because he said, “Good,” and rubbed his thumb over Neil’s slit one more time before he left Neil’s cock alone. Andrew was almost ready to come, Neil could tell - Andrew always got this look on his face, and Neil was so attuned to the expression by now. Clenched jaw, slight furrow between his blonde eyebrows. Sometimes his eyes were closed, and sometimes they glared. It was beautiful. 

Kevin moved to stand by Neil’s head and leaned down to kiss him when Andrew came. It landed on Neil’s chest, his nipples, his collarbone and throat, and it slid down his stomach towards his belly button when Andrew got off of him. Andrew spread the cum around with his fingers, and then put his fingers to Neil’s mouth when Kevin released his lips. Neil licked the cum off and sucked on Andrew’s fingers until Andrew pulled them out of his eager mouth. 

Neil knew what was coming now, and he was more than ready for it, hungry and yearning. Andrew moved to the end of the bed where Neil’s ankles were tied, just as Kevin took his cock out and began stroking himself over Neil’s face. 

Neil didn’t know where to look - at Kevin or at Andrew, and he wished for a moment that he had more eyes so he could look at both of them at the same time. He moaned helplessly and strained uselessly against the handcuffs and the silk ties, impatient and frustrated. Kevin stroked Neil’s face, running his thumb over Neil’s frown. He smiled fondly, but his smile flickered and his eyebrows drew together when he got closer to the edge. Neil closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Kevin came all over his face with a moan. Neil licked around his mouth to get the drops that landed there, but it was on his forehead, and his cheeks and his nose, too. Kevin was breathing hard, face flushed, staring at Neil like he’d never seen anything so beautiful. 

“You’re such a pretty boy, Neil,” he whispered reverently. “You look so beautiful covered in our cum. Look at you. You like this, don’t you? You like being come all over.”

Neil nodded, keening high. “I do, I love your cum, I want it in me all the time.” It was easy for him to slip, to lose control like this and let his words come out unimpeded when Andrew and Kevin teased and tortured him. He went to another place when they did this to him. He couldn’t help it. 

Kevin smiled, though his eyes betrayed how much he was enjoying this, and how badly he wanted to take Neil. He leaned down to kiss Neil, taking Neil’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking gently. He brushed their noses together. “Don’t worry, baby. I know what you want. We’re gonna give it to you. Right, Andrew?” Kevin looked back at Andrew who was standing between Neil’s legs. Andrew looked at Neil, who looked like an angel like this, tied down and desperate, covered in semen and needing so badly to come himself, his cock and balls almost frighteningly red now against the ring, pre-cum dripping steadily from his tip. Andrew rubbed one of Neil’s legs, bringing his fingers still wet with Neil’s saliva down to Neil’s hole. He didn’t say anything as he rubbed around Neil’s rim, but when Neil clenched and whined and arched up, Andrew said, “Relax, Neil. Open up for me.”

That was all it took. Neil settled into the mattress and relaxed at the soft but commanding tone of Andrew’s voice, and Andrew pushed two fingers into him at once, spine tingling when Neil bit his lip and tilted his head back. 

“Fuck,” Neil whimpered. “Drew, your fingers feel so good.”

Andrew pumped them in and out, scissoring them and stretching Neil open as Neil squirmed against his restraints some more. Andrew looked at Kevin and nodded. Kevin undid the ties around Neil’s ankles, discarding the creamy silk on the floor. Andrew held one of Neil’s legs up with his free hand while Kevin held the other, and they spread Neil apart as far as he could go, both eyeing him to make sure he wasn’t in pain. Neil’s moans were only ones of mind-numbing pleasure as he writhed and pushed back on Andrew’s fingers, more than happy to have a little more mobility now. His wrists were still locked to the headboard, and his arms were sore by now, but he didn’t dare complain. He knew Andrew and Kevin would take care of him later and make sure he was okay. Right now, though, he wanted to be fucked too badly to pay attention to any discomfort. Neil needed his boyfriends’ cocks in him, needed their cum to fill him, needed to feel the warmth in his ass and all over his body. 

Andrew pumped his fingers faster, hitting Neil’s prostate over and over again as he pushed deep and hard, rubbing it in fast circles. Neil’s cock almost  _ hurt  _ now with how badly he needed to come. 

By the time Andrew took his fingers out, he was hard again. Though it didn’t take much with Neil looking like that, so wrecked and gorgeous. The sight of him covered from head to toe in Andrew and Kevin’s cum would be in Andrew’s fantasies for months. 

Kevin handed Andrew a bottle of lube, and Andrew slicked himself up before he took both of Neil’s legs and pulled him forward so he could position himself against Neil’s hole. Neil’s eyes were closed, and he was panting, broken little moans escaping his mouth. 

“Neil,” Andrew said lowly. “Look at me, angel.” 

For a moment, he froze. Andrew didn’t know where in the hell that came from. Pet names were Kevin’s thing. Sometimes Neil called Andrew ‘babe,’ but Andrew never said it back. Andrew didn’t have time to stop and think about how he felt about the fact that he’d just called Neil an angel - but God it fit, it was so perfect, it was the only word Andrew could have used to describe Neil at that moment - because Neil’s reaction was instantaneous. He opened his eyes and gasped, his back arching off the bed, and his eyes practically melted when he looked at Andrew. Every part of Andrew’s body was set on fire with want and need and desire. 

Then, for a moment, he thought it was kind of funny. Neil was the furthest thing from an angel. In any other circumstance, maybe Andrew would have called him one sarcastically. But here, now, Andrew thought he really might have meant it. And he couldn’t regret it when Neil was looking at him like that. 

Their eyes were on each other when Andrew pressed his tip against Neil’s hole. Neil opened up for him easily, sighing in relief when Andrew slid all the way in. Andrew held Neil’s legs apart as he set a rhythm, and Kevin moved back around the bed to stroke Neil’s hair and spread the cum around his body, painting him with it. The pressure in Neil’s ass was a relief and a torture. He needed to come now more than ever, but he knew he couldn’t or he would get in trouble. He thought he might burst at this point. Andrew moved in and out of him, pulling back enough so that his head caught on Neil’s rim before he slammed back in and hit Neil’s prostate on every thrust. 

“Drew, Drew,  _ Drew, _ ” Neil moaned as Andrew grunted. Usually, Andrew tried to keep as quiet as possible, but he had spent enough years with Kevin and Neil by now, and he was more comfortable with letting them see him come apart. He didn’t hold back. Andrew fucked Neil hard until he came, and when he did, Andrew shuddered and moaned. Neil whispered, “ _ Yes,”  _ when he felt the cum spill in his ass, making him feel warm and full. Andrew fucked him through his own orgasm until he had milked every last drop. He fucked his cum into Neil some more, reluctant to pull out of him. He loved being inside Neil. It felt so right. 

When Andrew did pull out, he replaced his cock with his fingers again, making sure none of his cum escaped. Then Kevin was there to take his place, already hard and ready. 

Kevin barely gave Neil the chance to breathe before he asked, “Ready for me, baby?” and he was sliding in, effortlessly and easily. Andrew caught his breath as he came down from the orgasm and moved to Kevin’s previous spot by Neil’s head. He leaned down and took Neil’s earlobe between his teeth. Dirty talk wasn’t something he engaged in often, but Andrew was in a mood today. He wanted to see Neil come undone. 

“You’re so good at taking it,” he whispered, his tongue following the shell of Neil’s ear. “I bet you never want to wash the cum off you.” Neil cried out, hands tugging against his cuffs, wanting to touch Andrew, to hold him. 

Andrew closed his eyes and took a breath, fisting his hand in Neil’s hair. “Sometimes I want to stay inside you forever.”

Neil shivered. Despite the heady pleasure rolling through him, making him half-delirious, he smiled as smugly as he could. “You called me an angel -  _ oh fuck, Kev, right there, oh my God.”  _ His eyes almost rolled back in his head as his bragging was interrupted. Andrew pinched Neil’s nipple, trailing his fingers across Neil’s chest. 

He bit Neil’s earlobe. “You’re the furthest thing from an angel.”

Neil was having a hard time concentrating on the words while Kevin was fucking him mercilessly with Andrew’s cum still inside Neil, but he was coherent enough to beg, “Say it again, Drew.”

God, Andrew wanted to tell him no. But he couldn’t resist. He could never resist. So he carded his fingers through Neil’s auburn waves and whispered hotly in his ear, “My angel. My filthy fucking angel.”

Neil moaned like a porn star, high pitched and desperate, and turned his head to kiss Andrew. Andrew’s tongue dove into Neil’s mouth and Neil tugged his wrists against the handcuffs again, needing so badly to put his hands in Andrew’s hair, but he couldn’t. This really was a punishment. 

Andrew smirked against Neil’s lips and kept kissing him until Kevin came with a long groan, and Neil cried. His muscles were coiled and his body was hot and sweaty and his cock felt like it would fall off if he didn’t come in the next few seconds. 

Neil cried as Kevin fucked his and Andrew’s cum into him, and when he pulled out, Neil clenched because he knew the rules. Kevin nodded breathlessly. 

“Good boy,” he said, stroking Neil’s cock. “Don’t let any of it out. You have to sleep with our cum in you and keep it in until tomorrow. Do you think you can do that?”

Neil nodded while Andrew wiped his tears away. He felt so full and complete, which was heaven, but his body was on fire and he was in hell because he  _ needed  _ to come. 

“I can do it,” he promised desperately. “Just let me come now. I’ve been a good boy, right? I’ve been so good and I didn’t want to ask to come because I wanted to be good for you.”

Kevin and Andrew looked at each other. 

“What do you think?” Kevin asked. Andrew looked down at Neil’s body, wrecked and destroyed on the mattress, his face and his chest and stomach still completely covered in cum. He looked at Neil’s cock. The state of it was actually starting to worry Andrew now - it was too red, too swollen. Andrew didn’t say anything, just nodded at Kevin. Kevin looked a little relieved - he had been worried too. 

“Okay,” Kevin said. “We’re gonna take the ring off now, okay?” Neil just nodded. His body trembled all over and his legs were useless after being fucked twice and not being allowed to come, even when his prostate had been abused for the past twenty minutes. 

While Kevin moved to take the cock ring off, Andrew finally let Neil’s wrists free from the cuffs. Neil’s arms fell limp at his sides, and Andrew took his wrists and gently rubbed them, soothing the red marks with his fingers. He watched Kevin. He thought Neil was going to come as soon as Kevin took the ring off, but he didn’t. Neil just laid there, breathing heavily, cheeks red.

“Baby,” Kevin said, his eyes full of concern. “Do you need help?”

Neil was still crying, tears falling down his cheeks. “Yeah,” he whimpered, embarrassed. Kevin smiled and stroked Neil’s thigh while Andrew ran his hand through Neil’s hair. 

“It’s over, baby,” Kevin said. “Don’t worry. It’s our fault. We kept the ring on you too long. You should’ve said something.”

Neil shook his head, his eyes on the wall instead of his boyfriends. “I wanted to be a good boy and make you both proud.”

Something in Andrew’s heart clutched painfully. Kevin looked more upset than either Andrew or Neil had seen him in a while. He shook his head fiercely. “Honey, no. If something’s too much for you, you know you can tell us to stop. We want you to be comfortable. Please don’t hurt yourself trying to please us.”

Neil still wouldn’t look at either of them. Now he was ashamed and worried about what Andrew would think for not telling them to stop. Andrew sighed. He turned Neil’s chin to him and looked him in the eye. 

“Neil,” he said sternly. “Don’t do that again. If you’re ever in pain or uncomfortable, you say no. You understand?” When Neil nodded, Andrew kissed him hard. “Stubborn.”

Neil finally smiled and let out a giggle. Kevin’s body relaxed in relief. The tension slid from Andrew’s shoulders, and he wiped the tears from Neil’s cheeks. 

“Now,” he murmured against Neil’s mouth. “How do you want us to help you?”

Neil’s body was too tired to do much of anything. “I don’t care. Whatever you want. I just need to come.” Andrew nodded. He moved by Kevin to where he was sitting between Neil’s legs. Andrew grabbed Neil’s cock and licked a slow, hot line up the side until he reached the head, sucking lightly and tongueing the slit. Kevin followed his example and licked a line up the other side of Neil’s shaft. Their tongues met around Neil’s cock. Neil shivered, his fingers twitching. He wanted to put his hands in their hair, but he was too exhausted to move. 

Kevin moved to take Neil’s poor swollen balls into his mouth. Andrew put just his lips on the head of Neil’s cock and kissed it before he sucked harder, taking Neil fully into his mouth, all the way down to the base, sliding his tongue along it. After a minute, Kevin took his mouth away from Neil’s balls so he could tug on them lightly instead. Neil made a beautiful sound and closed his eyes as he moaned, “Drew. . . Kev. . .”

“Come on, baby,” Kevin whispered encouragingly. “You’re doing good, Neil.”

Andrew took his mouth away from Neil’s cock to murmur, “You’re almost there, angel.”

And then Neil was coming explosively, and everywhere. Andrew and Kevin both glanced at each other, relieved, and together they stroked Neil through it. Neil’s body convulsed and trembled as he came. He was so overstimulated and oversensitive, and he still had Kevin and Andrew’s cum in his ass. He knew he couldn’t let it go, so he kept clenching and took deep breaths. 

Then he remembered what Andrew told him. Neil closed his eyes and asked quietly, “Can you put a plug in me? I can’t - I can’t hold it, it’s too much, but I want to keep it in me.”

Andrew just nodded. Kevin smiled, happy and proud of Neil for listening to them about putting his own comfort above anything else. 

“Of course, baby,” Kevin said. He got off the bed to find Neil’s favorite plug while Andrew stayed by Neil’s side, stroking his hair and his face. The cum was mostly dried on him now, and they had to get him in the shower. 

Kevin came back with the plug and gently slid it inside Neil. Neil sighed as his body slumped. He wanted to sleep with his boyfriends’ cum in him, and he didn’t care if he was gross and covered in it. He was just so tired now. 

Andrew and Kevin shared another look, silently communicating. They had been getting better at that over the years, almost as good as Andrew and Neil were at it. Andrew went to get the shower started, and Kevin lifted Neil in his arms. He kissed Neil’s forehead as Neil curled up against his chest. Andrew made sure the shower was at a comfortable temperature before he stripped down, completely naked. He had passed those levels of trust with Kevin and Neil. He stood back against the shower wall while Kevin gently set Neil on the bench in the shower. Andrew held him up and began soaping Neil’s body, cleaning off the dried cum. Neil mumbled something incoherent, and Andrew leaned forward to catch it again. It sounded something like, “Thank you.” It was so soft and full of love and trust that for a moment Andrew paused. He didn’t know what to do with that much emotion. 

But he was used to it by now, and he couldn’t say he minded. He kissed Neil’s temple while he finished cleaning him up. 

Kevin stepped into the shower with them after he’d changed the sheets on the bed and stripped, and he washed Neil’s hair. When they were finished, Kevin lifted Neil up again and carried him out. He sat him on the closed toilet seat and dried him off with a towel, slow, soft, gentle strokes. He brought Neil back to the bed when he was dry, where Andrew was turning down the sheets. 

They dressed Neil in sweatpants and nothing else, the butt plug still keeping their cum in him. Neil was almost asleep, but he was aware enough to feel the warmth in his ass and the warmth of his boyfriends curling up on either side of him in bed. Kevin kissed Neil’s forehead and whispered, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too. I love you both,” Neil murmured, twining his hand with Andrew’s under the blankets.

Andrew nudged his nose against Neil’s shoulder and whispered, “Goodnight, angel.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> still working on that kevineil/kandreil hospital fic, updating that soon!


End file.
